Perdoname Yukimura
by LuciaySol
Summary: Haruna esta casada con Fubuki pero parece aburrirse y le hace una pequeña broma a Yukimura. ¿FubukixHaruna?


**Hola, soy Sol…este fanfic lo hice hace mucho cuando estaba aburrida, no sé si se pueda llamar Fubuharu pero ya que mi editora cuando le dije que Haruna estaba casada con Fubuki me lo devolvió sin leerlo supongo que se puede considerar así**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**

-¡Haruna!- decía una voz familiar-Despierta…

-Mm…pero la alarma aún no suena…-contestó la peli azul

-Es que… olvide encenderla anoche…estas con 1 hora de retraso…

-¿¡Que!? ¡Shirou, maldito infeliz!-grito mientras se apresuraba a levantarse

- …Te amo…-decía mientras veía a su esposa de un lado al otro por la casa

-Mho zthembo tenfo fara tus stuphicheses-dijo la chica mientras tomaba agua para terminar de lavarse los dientes

-¿Qué?- preguntó el albino

-Que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-exclamó mientras abría la puerta del baño

-¡Que te vaya bien!, recuerda que te amo…-dijo sonriendo de una forma que a Haruna no le daba confianza, ella solo asintió, salió de la casa y empezó a caminar

-Veamos…-se dijo a sí misma- hoy es miércoles…miércoles…miércoles…-antes de terminar la frase corrió de vuelta las tres cuadras que ya había hecho y abrió la puerta con la cara de un demonio a punto de matar a alguien.

-Shirou Fubuki…-dijo la peli azul con voz satánica

-¿S-si cariño?-dijo Shirou entre cortado

-¿Sabías que yo me adhería al paro cierto?

-Q-quizas…

-¿Quizas?...

-Quizas…

-¡Me voy a casa de Konko!-le dijo molesta y dio un portazo

-Hoy estas de mal humor Haruna…-murmuró el príncipe de los campos nevados algo preocupado

_~En casa de Konko~_

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?-le pregunto Konko a la chica de lentes para después beber un poco de su chocolate caliente

-Si… es que últimamente estoy de mal humor-confeso por fin

-Sera que algo te preocupa…-comentó la del sombrero medió raro

-Pues…veras…-comenzó a decir

_Flashback_

Haruna estaba en la escuela aburrida cuando Yukimura pasó por el costado y pensó que podría hacerle una broma para divertirse un poco…

-¡Yukimura!-dijo la peli azul corriendo hasta este-¿Te estás esforzando mucho en los entrenamientos, no?

-Sí, sensei

La chica suspiró antes de continuar-me tranquiliza que Shirou y yo ahora estemos casados, antes me preocupaba un poco…

-¿Y eso por qué?-dijo inocentemente el shota

-Pues…-comenzó a decir-antes, de vez en cuando decía cosas como "Yukimura es adorable" y cosas así…casi creo que es un pedófilo…como sea, sigue esforzándote Yukimura, y no me robes el marido ¿eh?-dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa intentando no reírse y se fue

-¿Pe-pedófilo?

_Fin del flashback_

-Y…eso fue todo lo que pasó

-Le…¿Le hiciste una broma a Yukimura?-preguntó desconcertada Konko antes de volver a hablar-solo discúlpate mañana con él y dile que solo fue una broma…

-Si…supongo que eso estaría bien, entonces primero debo disculparme con Shirou

Después de que Konko acompañara a Haruna hasta la entrada y cerrara la puerta no puedo dejar de pensar "¿Qué habrá pasado por la cabeza del pobre niño después de que le dijeran eso?"

Al llegar a su casa la peli azul abrió la puerta y quedo impactada al ver a Yukimura todo rojo a punto de decirle algo a su esposo

-¡Entrenador!-dijo el niño de ojos azules

-Yukimura ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Shirou

-¡S-si!...quería decirle que…que…¡a mi me gustan las chicas de mi edad!-grito cerrando los puños

-Ah…que buen dato…-contesto el albino confundido

-Esto…Yukimura-empezó diciendo la chica de lentes

-¡Haruna, ya regresaste!-dijo Fubuki abrazándola

-Lo ciento Yukimura, lo que te dije fue solo una broma-confeso Haruna

-¿U-una broma?-despues de decir esto la cara de Yukimura se puso mas roja

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó el ex-capitán de Hakuren

-Larga historia…

**Como ya dije lo hice hace mucho (hace mucho para mí son unos meses atrás)¿Por qué la subo ahora? Pues porque me daba pena que estuviera ahí en mi cuadernillo para nada y tenía ganas de escribir en la compu.**

**Bye**


End file.
